


Waylaid By Brothers

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Humor, hints of codywan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: Fox doesn't work with any Jedi, but he has to deal with the fallout of their lack of discipline when the troopers run wild on Coruscant. After the third time his cells are nearly filled he intends to set them straight. He gets pulled off course by two of his fellow commanders.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, Monnk & Cody, Monnk & Cody & Fox
Series: One Universe Over [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Waylaid By Brothers

Commander Fox had more than a few things he wanted to say to the Jedi in general, and that blasted High Jedi General Kenobi in particular after last night’s nonsense that filled his holding cells almost completely, and he was determined to say them. He marched grimly toward the barracks early on his day off, intent on getting Cody to flush out his general. To his surprise, he spotted the general walking toward the barracks. Just before he could march over to him, a group of shinies so new they marched in step came out. They lost formation when they saw the general, instead swarming around him.

“Hello, everyone,” General Kenobi greeted with a smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Well, sir,” some of them replied.

“Okay, I guess,” someone else muttered. “The mattresses are different here.”

“When I got back to the ship I noticed the mattresses were very similar to those on Kamino,” General Kenobi replied. “I think the same group makes them. So, are you ready to visit the crèche?”

“Yes, sir,” they chorused, snapping to attention.

“Good.” General Kenobi smiled before he turned. “The crèchelings are excited for your visit. They’ve prepared a special craft project to share.”

“Is it painting?” one of the shinies asked as they followed him. Fox couldn’t believe his ears. “I heard we get to paint our own armor. I want to figure out my design.”

“No, it isn’t painting,” General Kenobi replied as he led the to the stairs. “That’s something your vod will help you with. No, today the crèche are working on …”

“Master Obi-wan,” cried General Fisto at the top of the steps. “I thought you were on your way somewhere?”

“I am still on my way somewhere,” General Kenobi replied smoothly. “It just happens to be back where I just was.”

“Were you meeting these guys?” General Fisto asked curiously.

“I was,” General Kenobi answered serenely. After a moment he sighed and admitted, “We’re going to the crèche.”

“The crèche, huh?” General Fisto asked, his grin growing. “It’s time for the morning craft, isn’t it?”

“It is,” General Kenobi agreed dryly.

General Fisto looked even more interested somehow. “Is it my favorite?”

“We’re doing sand art,” General Kenobi told him. His expression of polite interest never wavered, but Fox had the impression that he had been hoping to avoid this.

General Fisto’s grinned wider. “Nice. It just so happens I don’t have anything else to do right now.”

“That’s lucky,” General Kenobi said wryly. His shoulders slumped slightly as he reached the other general. “Would you like to join us?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” General Fisto linked his arm through General Kenobi’s and hauled him inside the Temple.

“Yeah, I don’t get it, either,” a voice said from behind him. Fox whirled to see Monnk leaning against the wall next to the barracks entrance, Cody standing next to him. “As much as he gripes about sand in his robes, I wouldn’t have thought art involving it would be something he was interested in. But General Fisto is about as changeable as the water.”

“Not liking sand in his clothes doesn’t mean he doesn’t like sand,” Cody said mildly. “I like to look at a beach and even lay on one for a little while, but I don’t like sand in my clothes.”

“What is going on here?” Fox demanded. He could feel a vein in his head start throbbing.

“The shinies are doing a craft project,” Cody said mildly. “With Generals Kenobi and Fisto and a bunch of crèchelings apparently.”

“Why?” Fox demanded as he moved over to them. He tried to loom over them, but the fact that they were the same height made it difficult.

“Why not?” Monnk asked, staring at him. “Jeez, you’d think they’d personally insulted you or something.”

“This is a dangerous distraction,” Fox hissed at him. The echo of those very words still rang in his mind every time he had down time.

“If they were on a mission, yeah,” Monnk snapped back. “But they aren’t, so chill out. Let the shinies have some fun.”

“We don’t have fun,” Fox retorted. How could they be so lax? Clearly the Jedi were a bad influence.

“Clearly,” Monnk muttered. He stared at Fox. “When did you last have shore leave?”

“It’s not shore leave if you never leave,” Fox told him snidely. Monnk and Cody looked at each other.

“Alright, clearly you need to let off some steam,” Monnk announced, linking his arm through Fox’s.

“Did you learn that from your general?” Fox demanded as he tried to squirm away. Cody linked his arm on the other side.

“Yep,” Monnk replied with a grin. “He’s full of all kinds of good advice.”

…………………..

“So you’re telling me this is normal?” Fox demanded as he tilted into Cody’s side. The younger clone tried to push him off, but Fox threw his weight into it.

“Yes, Fox, it’s normal for the general to spend time with the enlisted men in pre-determined activities,” Cody said patiently for the third time. “Most of the generals regularly participate in similar activities, although most don’t involve the crèche.”

“Don’t use that tone on me,” Fox grumbled as he finished his fifth drink. “’M not one of your shinies.”

“You’re acting like it,” Cody muttered. He ducked his shoulder down, throwing Fox off balance, then heaved him into the corner of the booth. “Sit up, will you?”

“Nope,” Fox said with a sneer. He stayed sprawled against the corner and raised his drink to his lips. Nothing came out “Hey, I need another one.”

“No, you really don’t,” Monnk replied, shaking his head. “Should I get him water or caf?”

“Water,” Cody told him. “This is the best mood he’s been in all night. Let’s try to not ruin it by sobering him up.”

“That’s why you handle the plans,” Monnk said with a mocking salute.

“I want another drink,” Fox announced. He scowled when Monnk just walked away. It took a moment for him to straighten up, but when he did he took Cody’s drink and downed it. “Eugh. What is this?”

“I don’t know,” Cody answered dryly. “You ordered it.”

“I didn’t,” Fox confessed as he snickered. “Bartender wanted to buy you a drink, so I told him to give you the fanciest thing on the menu. Didn’t even ask what it was called.”

“Did you get the bartender’s name?” Cody asked mildly.

Fox threw his arm around Cody’s shoulders. “What’s this? Rumor has it you’re on really friendly terms with your general. Or do you just like to play around?”

“We are on friendly terms,” Cody replied carefully. There were only clones in ‘79s, but those rumors were bad enough. “But not the kind that involve bedrooms.”

“Trying to throw people off?” Fox asked gleefully.

“Jedi don’t do relationships,” Cody muttered softly.

“Pretty sure the bartender doesn’t, either,” Fox pointed out. “He bought me a drink the last time I was here.”

“That’s not a problem,” Cody told him. He tried to shrug Fox off, but he failed.

“Oh, so you want a relationship with your general,” Fox said quietly, suddenly serious. “Not just a bed partner.”

“What I want doesn’t matter,” Cody replied quietly. “So drop it.”

“Aw, poor little Cody has a crush,” Fox cooed with a malicious grin. “And his crush hasn’t noticed.”

“He’s probably noticed,” Cody retorted morosely. “It just doesn’t matter.”

“Thought you said he wasn’t a dick?” Fox demanded, pulling away to glare at him.

“He’s not,” Cody replied through gritted teeth. “But Jedi don’t do relationships.”

“Tell that to General Skywalker,” Fox retorted with a snort. “Every time he’s on world my men practically trip over him hanging around at the Naboo section.”

Cody grimaced. “I have new sympathy for Rex now. Is he really that obvious?”

“It’s pathetic,” Fox assured him. “So if he doesn’t know about that and you’re not that bad, he might not know yet.”

“I don’t know if he knows about that,” Cody admitted. “We haven’t talked about it.”

“So ask him.” The older clone grinned at Monnk as he returned. “Right, Monnky?”

“That still isn’t funny,” Monnk growled as he set Fox’s glass down hard in front of him.

“Cody here won’t know if the general knows about his big ol’ crush unless he asks, right?” Fox demanded.

“You just told me to ask about General Skywalker,” Cody said accusingly. “That’s not the same thing.”

“Who cares about him?” Fox retorted dismissively. “He’s definitely not interested in you.”

“I don’t want him to be,” the younger clone growled.

“See?” Fox beamed. “Nobody cares about him.”

“Don’t let Rex or anyone from the 501st hear you say that,” Cody muttered.

“Or do,” Monnk suggested with a grin. “I want to see that.”

“I could wipe the floor with all of them,” Fox boasted.

“You haven’t even been out on the front lines,” Monnk scoffed. “How would you know what they were even capable of?”

“You don’t have to be out on the front lines for that,” Fox growled at him.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Cody taunted. The pair of them wore identical haughty smirks.

Fox glared at them both. He didn’t need to be out on the front lines, but the idea haunted him the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> In his position I imagine Fox is very aware that he and the rest of the Guard are the example the citizens of Coruscant and the Senate use to define clone behavior. On the flip side, Obi-Wan and Anakin are the Jedi often in the spot light, but only their exploits in battles. There is a lot of room for misunderstandings.


End file.
